The Courtship of the Tsundere Mistress
by thornberriess
Summary: "Surat dalam botol, seikat anyelir putih, dessert dengan campuran ethylenglicol, dan yang terbaru, paket bom dalam kardus." Otak jeniusnya merangkai kausalitas; sebab-akibat dari kejadian ini dalam waktu milidetik. Mungkin kasus ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mengajak kencan Miyano Shiho. [SaguShi]


**detective conan/case closed (c) aoyama gosho**  
_standard warning applied. note: kangen sagoeshee orz. no case karena aq males mikir. baaya itu nenek yang sama saguru terus, yg hobi ngebut ituuu._

* * *

.

Hakuba Saguru melirik.

Ini adalah hari Jum'at dan (lagi-lagi) ayahnya meminta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan alasan; dirinya ada jadwal memancing dengan mantan teman SMA.

Di usianya yang memasuki limapuluh enam, ayah Saguru telah mengambil masa purnabakti, baik dalam pekerjaannya sebagai kepala polisi, maupun sebagai pengelola toko alat sulap yang didirikannya bersama almarhum adik iparnya, Kuroba Toichi. Kalau untuk kursi direktur perusahaan turun temurun dari kakek Saguru yang tajir melintir (yang sedang Saguru duduki) ini, beda lagi. Anti purnabakti.

Biasanya pak tua dengan kumis rimbun itu akan menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk menggantikan, tapi, semenjak Saguru memasuki masa akhir perkuliahan di jenjang magister dan risetnya berhasil dirampungkan, Saguru lah yang dipercaya melakukannya. Katanya, sekalian meningkatkan skill public speaking untuk diterapkan saat sidang tesis dan pidato sambutan (sebagai wisudawan peraih indeks prestasi cumlaude) saat wisuda nanti.

Ingin rasanya Saguru komen, _dulu waktu aku wisuda S1 ke mana aja, Yaahhhh?_ Tapi takut jadi anak durhaka. Jadi, terima saja (usaha modus ayahnya). Meski ayah agak egois. Meski ayah tidak peduli kalau anak sematawayangnya itu ingin jadi detektif profesional mandiri. _T__oh kamu juga tidak peduli kalau ayah ingin cepat gendong cucu, _balasnya sinis. Huh. Salah sendiri ayah menikah di atas tigapuluh.

Dan di sinilah Saguru. Melakukan pekerjaan membosankan dengan paper-paper bergelimpangan. Pusingnya tidak beda jauh dengan saat ia mengajar anak-anak buta huruf yang kelewat hiperaktif di acara bakti sosial, atau saat magang sebagai praktisi TI di lembaga pemerintahan yang atasannya hobi mengkritik dari kaus kaki sampai dasi.

Matanya lelah. Punggungnya pegal. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini, TTS di halaman belakang majalah primbon, rasanya lebih menarik untuk ditilik.

"Kau telat 1 menit 12 detik, _Baaya_."

Wanita tua nyentrik dengan badan besar muncul dari balik pintu, senyum sejenak, kemudian menyandarkan walking sticknya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda. Prosedur penukaran tiket untuk pertunjukan malam lusa, sedikit sulit." Nenek tua dengan mantel cokelat tebal itu meletakkan dua buah kotak kayu berukuran 5x5 cm dengan ukiran bunga mawar di pojok kanan bawah, ke meja Saguru. "Akibat insiden minggu lalu, mereka memperketat keamanan dengan pemeriksaan berlapis. Monocleku bahkan disita karena tidak lolos metal detektor."

"Hm."

Saguru meraih salah satu dari kotak itu, mengeluarkan isi yang berupa sebuah gulungan kertas yang terlilit pita cokelat dengan miniatur bulu angsa sebagai ujungnya, dan menyemerbakkan aroma pinus saat dibuka. Kertas itu sewarna kayu dengan sedikit perpaduan chestnut orange. Kalimatnya ditulis dengan kaligrafi bertinta emas yang berkilat terkena cahaya. Keempat sisinya tumpul dengan sentuhan efek vignette. Saguru membukanya secara kasual, menyipitkan mata, menerawang. "Ternyata tiketnya _sedikit _lebih mewah dari undangan pernikahan aktris Hollywood sensasional Crish Vineyard itu. Pasti desain Aoko."

_Baaya_ memasang monocle barunya yang berwarna keemasan. "Ini pertunjukan khusus, Tuan Muda. Lady Akako akan tampil penuh selama satu setengah jam pertunjukan."

Saguru mengangguk. Biasanya wanita yang suka menempel padanya itu hanya tampil sebagai pembuka dan penutup saja. Salah satu trik penyelenggara (yang notabene adalah pamannya sendiri); memancing agar Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya berkasta, datang sebelum dimulai, dan mencegah pergi sebelum selesai.

"Waktu yang sangat cukup untuk memasukkan bom dalam gedung opera." Tiket itu diletakkan kembali di atas meja. "Kuharap para petugas keamanan tidak kecolongan seperti minggu lalu."

"Ya, saya juga berharap demikian," sahutnya sembari membetulkan posisi bowler hat di kepala. "Semoga Tuan Muda bisa tetap menikmati pertunjukan meski sedang melakukan penyelidikan."

Saguru mengangkat alis, _Baaya_ membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Saya permisi," ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Saguru, meninggalkan dua tiket pementasan opera dan sepucuk surat dengan amplop bersih dari tulisan (yang Saguru yakin, pasti dari kepolisian).

Saguru mendecih. Meskipun dia masih muda, harusnya, Paman—Inspektur Nakamori Ginzo—dan para bawahannya tetap menghormati Saguru sebagai rekan kerja. Mentang-mentang sering dibantu memecahkan kasus di kala senggang, para polisi itu memperlakukan Hakuba Saguru seenaknya. Bahkan, Inspektur terkenal yang mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya adalah saingan terberat detektif Mouri Kogoro itu sering meminta bantuan hanya dengan titah; "Hei, Nak, sini bantu Paman."

Parah.

Arghh ... tidak usah diperrumit dengan surat permintaan formal berbubuh tanda tangan pejabat tinggi. Menulis nama pengirim di amplop saja sudah cukup, kok. Kadang, Saguru merasa jengkel.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Gedung opera Grand Brighton, salah satu cabang usaha Chevalierblanc Corp. yang tengah naik daun semenjak menampilkan penyanyi seriosa cantik bernama Koizumi Akako itu, mendapat serangkaian teror dari lawan usaha.

_Boleh juga komplotan The Snake itu_, Saguru menyeringai, meremehkan.

"Surat dalam botol, seikat anyelir putih, dessert dengan campuran ethylen glicol, bangkai tikus, dan yang terbaru, paket bom dalam kardus." Saguru menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, memejamkan mata. "Kupikir aku bisa istirahat setelah bombing cases di tokyo skytree dan mencari berlian Pink Sapphire untuk hadiah ulang tahun Bunda. _Sial_."

Tapi, diam-diam bibirnya mengulas senyum. Otak jeniusnya merangkai kausalitas sebab-akibat dari kejadian ini dalam waktu milidetik.

Mungkin kasus ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mengajak kencan Miyano Shiho. _Nonton opera malam minggu besok, sepertinya tidak buruk._

.

* * *

.

"Selamat siang, Shiho."

"Hakuba-kun?"

Shiho meletakkan tasnya di kursi ruang tengah, kemudian kembali ke toko alat ciptaan profesor Agasa, yang kebetulan tersambung dengan rumahnya; menghampiri Saguru. "Maaf, aku baru pulang mengajar SD Teitan, Hakuba-kun sudah lama?"

"Belum, kok. Aku baru datang." Shiho mengangguk. "Kau membaca e-mailku kan semalam? Bagaimana?"

"Oh itu ya?! Maaf aku baru membacanya pagi tadi, dan belum sempat kubalas—um, Hakuba-kun yakin mengajakku? Maksudku aku merasa, yah ... Hakuba-kun tahu kan kalau yang datang ke sana itu ... orang kelas atas?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." _Bahkan aku pemiliknya_.

"Lalu kenapa Hakuba-kun mengajakku? Tidakkah lebih baik jika—"

"Shiho." Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Aku ingin mengajak Shiho. Cuma Shiho. Kau tidak ingin aku disangka homo karena datang menggandeng Kudou, kan? Atau kau ingin aku baku hantam dengan Kudou karena mengajak Ran-san?" Ia menatap dengan sorot tajam. "Jadi ... Mau, ya!"

Perempuan itu masih diam.

"Untuk gaun dan riasan, tidak perlu Shiho pikirkan." Hela napas. "Semuanya sudah kusiapkan. Bahkan Bunda langsung yang memilihkan gaun untukmu."

"..."

"Mau, kan?"

.

* * *

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Grand Brighton, 2908 CB. Salah satu cabang usaha yang dimiliki Chevalierblanc Corp. Sebuah gedung pertunjukan yang dibangun oleh kakek Saguru sebagai hadiah kelahiran Hakuba Saguru 29 Agustus, dua puluh empat tahun lalu. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari inisial di kanan bawah tulisan "GRAND BRIGHTON", 2908 yang artinya Agustus 29th dan CB untuk kode perusahaan mereka. CB: Chevalierblanc dalam bahasa perancis (tempat kakek nenek dan bunda Saguru berasal), yang diterjemahkan sebagai Hakuba dalam bahasa Jepang. Hakuba: kuda putih.

Grand Brighton adalah destinasi utama para kaum bangsawan Jepang, malam itu. Bangunan megah dengan interior bergaya victorian era dengan chandelier besar sebagai pusatnya, akan menjadi gravitasi sementara para penikmat seni.

Gaun-gaun mewah berwarna lembut, terlihat menyeret di lobi utama bersamaan dengan heels yang melangkah anggun. Tuxedo-tuxedo dengan warna elegan pun terlihat serasi dengan gaun dari wanita yang mendampinginya. Semua orang menggunakan model yang berbeda—pesanan khusus, sepertinya. Bandul kalung berupa berlian besar berwarna sapphire, ruby, emerald, amethyst, hingga topaz, berlomba dengan kilau untai mutiara untuk menjadi aksesoris yang paling menarik di mata. Jemari gemulai berlapis sarung tangan mengambil gelas berleher angsa, pelayan dengan sigap menuangkan minuman-minuman beraneka warna. Alkohol dengan kadar beragam, aroma bermacam, dan harga menjulang.

Saguru menggunakan kemeja biru navy dengan dasi dan jas hitam, rambutnya tertata rapi. Meskipun hanya setelan biasa, tapi laki-laki itu terlihat ... eksklusif.

Shiho mengenakan gaun cokelat muda dengan aksen putih di dekat dada dan pita kecil berwarna putih yang melingkari pinggang. Roknya panjang hingga menutupi high heels putihnya. Rambutnya digulung, ditata dengan rapi dan diberi mawar putih besar di bagian kiri. Dengan tangan kiri yang menenteng tas mewah dan tangan kanannya mengamit lengan Saguru, untuk pertamakalinya, perempuan itu menuliskan pengalaman glamour dalam catatan hidupnya yang sederhana.

Saguru menggandengnya memasuki gedung dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Shiho," bisiknya sembari berjalan.

Dan perempuan itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona kala mendengar pujiannya. Ingin rasanya membalas dengan pujian juga seperti; _Hakuba-kun juga terlihat tampan sekali_ atau_ Hakuba-kun harusnya memuji diri sendiri, apa Hakuba-kun tidak sadar seberapa kerennya kamu? _Tapi rasanya memalukan sekali.

Kadang Shiho berpikir, bagaimana mungkin gadis sesederhana dirinya itu bisa berjalan bersisian dengan pangeran sempurna seperti Saguru. Seperti mimpi saja. Tapi, jika itu mimpi, rasanya Shiho tidak ingin bangun. Biar saja. Shiho tidak peduli. Ayah angkatnya (Profesor Agasa) kan sudah menduakannya dengan Globot (robot anjing yang suka makan baut dan meledak dua hari sekali).

Di tengah keramaian lobi utama, seorang laki-laki berjas putih menghampiri Saguru dan Shiho yang baru datang.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari gedung kesenian nomor satu di Tokyo, The Grand Brighton memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Tamu-tamu Anda menikmati jamuannya, Tuan Muda Saguru."

"Berhentilah bicara formal padaku, Kaito."

"Oke, Bos." Laki-laki itu melirik. "Jadi, siapa nona manis yang datang bersamamu ini?"

"Jangan mengganggunya, moron-Thief." Saguru tersenyum pada Shiho. "Namanya Miyano Shiho. Kekasihku."

_Apa?_

"Wah, wah, wah, lama tidak ke sini, sekalinya datang sudah bawa calon istri. Hebat juga kau, stupid-Detective." Matanya ke Shiho lagi, "Perkenalkan Nona Shiho, saya Kuroba Kaito, pengelola The Grand Brighton." Menunduk singkat, "Yaaah ... singkatnya, sepupu dari si jutek di sampingmu."

"S-saya Miyano Shiho ... salam kenal."

"Jadi, friend, kau ingin melibatkan dirimu dalam _peristiwa eksklusif_ akhir-akhir ini?"

"Maaf saja. Tapi, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menikmati pertunjukan bersama Shiho dengan nyaman. Soal _itu_, aku sudah menyuruh orang yang lebih berkompeten."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Hakuba."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kalau begitu, silakan nikmati waktu kalian. Aku akan ke belakang _stage_. Mungkin saja _orang-orangmu_ itu butuh bantuan."

"Ya."

Kuroba Kaito pun meninggalkan mereka.

Shiho angkat bicara. "Tadi Hakuba-kun dan Kuroba-san membicarakan apa?"

"Hm? Bukan apa-apa. Kalau kuberitahu juga Shiho tidak akan mengerti."

Terhina. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Hakuba-kun!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kok kalau Shiho tidak bodoh."

"Kenapa nada bicara Hakuba-kun seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nada bicaraku? Dan hei, berhenti cemberut seperti itu atau kucium kau, Shiho."

"Nada bicara Hakuba-kun seperti mengejek dan aku tidak takut dengan ancaman—"

_Chu!_

—Hakuba-kun!"

Saguru terkekeh melihat wajah Shiho yang memerah seperti tomat. Gadis itu memegangi pipi kanannya yang jadi korban ketidaksopanan bibir Saguru. Mulut mungilnya membuka-menutup seperti ikan koi, lucu sekali—sepertinya hendak protes, tapi kehilangan kosakata. Shiho memang manis sekali.

"Sudah _pernah_ kubilang kan, kalau aku tidak akan mengingkari kata-kataku?!"

Setelah insiden pencurian ciuman pipi pertama Shiho, gadis itu benar-benar mogok bicara. Padahal Saguru sudah menyogoknya dengan green tea premium di tengah banyaknya wine-wine super mahal yang disediakan, tapi Shiho masih enggan mengempiskan volume pipinya. Green tea sih tetap diterima, tapi bicara, hmph ... maaf-maaf saja.

Mereka menyaksikan pertunjukannya hingga selesai, meskipun di tengah pertujukan Shiho sempat terkejut melihat beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar dengan kaca mata hitam menghampiri Saguru. _Mungkin mereka ini yang dimaksud Kuroba-san sebagai orang-orangnya Hakuba-kun._

Dan dirinya merasa lega, karena _mereka_ memang hanya anak buah Saguru yang sepertinya tengah melaporkan sesuatu.

"Hakuba-kun."

"Shiho sudah tidak ngambek?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku cuma ingin tanya kenapa Hakuba-kun terlihat senang sekali semenjak orang-orang itu bicara pada Hakuba-kun."

Saguru tertawa lembut. "Shiho _tsundere_ juga ya ternyata. Hee~ aku baru tahu."

"Sudah, dijawab saja, Hakuba-kun. Hakuba-kun menyebalkan."

"Hm. Kau benar, Shiho. Aku senang. Sekarang masalah teror phantom opera di tempatku sudah selesai."

"Phantom opera?"

"Ya. Grand Brighton mendapatkan serangkaian teror dari seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai phantom opera. Aku tahu kalau itu cuma cara kotor dari saingan bisnis. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya sudah selesai."

_Eh?_

"Hakuba-kun hebat ya, bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

"Tidak juga—dan hei, bisakah Shiho berhenti memanggilku Hakuba-kun Hakuba-kun begitu?"

"Jadi, kau mau kupanggil _'kau'_, Hakuba-kun?" Shiho memiringkan kepala, menatap polos.

_Astaga, usiamu berapa sih, Nona. Polosnya kok luar biasa_. "Saguru. Panggil aku Saguru."

_APA?_

"Panggil aku Saguru," perintahnya lagi.

"S-sa-sa—" Oke, Shiho gagap. J-jangan tertawa, kalian! Ini lebih rumit daripada memecahkan kode Asaca case bersama Kudou, tahu.

"Saguru."

"Sa. Gu. Ru." Ha, dengan pemenggalan kata, ini jadi lebih mudah. Terima kasih atas pelajaran bahasanya, Matsumoto-sensei.

"Kau seperti Globotnya profesor." Ia mendesah. "Ulangi."

Tarik napas, embuskan. "Sa-sa-sagu—"

"Ya. Sagu-kun juga tidak apa-apa." Toh, Bundanya juga memanggilnya dengan Sagu-chan.

Akhirnya Shiho bisa bernapas lega. "Sagu ... kun?"

Senyum. "Ya?"

"Sagu ... kun."

"Ya, kenapa Shiho?"

"Sagu-kun!"

_Ahhh, menyebut namanya menyenangkan sekali. Seperti nama anak-anak. Sagu. Hihi. Sagu._

"Sagu-kun."

"..."

"Sagu-kun."

"..."

"Sagu—"

Dan terjadilah insiden pencurian ciuman bibir pertama Shiho. Alasan: (1) berisik (2) hadiah wisuda yang terlalu dini (3) hukuman atas ketidaksopanan. Padahal realitanya, ciuman tadi tidak beralasan. Hakuba Saguru memang jenius (kalau soal modus).

* * *

a/n: gaje bat sih anjr


End file.
